Serpentine Lover, Valentine Surprise
by ShirayukiNeko
Summary: Lewd M Rated Medusa x Scathach yuri fic is Lewd. Happy Valentine's Day


Since the early morning, Chaldea's kitchen was filled with hustle and bustle. Various Servants working the facilities since daybreak on this special day; Valentine's day.

Pulling the silicon mold out of the freezer, Medusa placed them on the kitchen counter. Gently popping out the chocolate hearts, she lined them on the baking sheet covered with parchment paper. With a filled piping bag, she diagonally drizzles lines on each chocolate with bright red melted candy. With another piping bag, she draws a small pink heart within each sweet treat. Finally, she sprinkles a tiny dash of red cocoa power on each of the tiny hearts.

_"There, perfect." _Picking them up carefully, she places each on a small decorative paper liner, arranging them in the heart-shaped box she had prepared before hand.

"Wow! Medusa-san, those look amazing!" Mashu looks over from her own preparations.

"Thank you, Mashu. I'm sure yours will turn out great as well."

"Hmm? Lemme see." Medea Lily walks over. "Wow, they look really lovely. I'm sure whoever these are for will be delighted."

"Who are they for, anyway? Is it for Senpai?" The lavender haired girl innocently asks.

Medusa could feel stares directed her way from others in the kitchen. Namely, the infamous Swimming in Lava girls, Hassan of Serenity, Raikou and Kiyohime.

"No, it's not for our Master. Do send her my regards though." For better or for worse, she could feel the stares remove themselves upon answering.

"Indeed, I can tell you've put in a lot of effort into them, Medusa-san." Kiyohime comments. "Of course, they're nothing compared to what I'm making for our Master. Hehe... hehehe... heh... _slurp_" The dragon begins drooling as she looses herself in her delusions.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you." Sealing the box with the lid, she ties a long pink ribbon around it. Taking off her apron, the purplette leaves the kitchen with excitement in her step, present in hand to look for the recipient. _"I'm sure she'll love them."_

* * *

Unfortunately, the day didn't exactly go as she expected. She had looked everywhere. Their room, the hallways, the command center, the training rooms, Da Vinci's workshop. Medusa couldn't find Scathach anywhere.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't starting to feel a little dejected. Valentine's Day was almost over. As far as she could tell, most of her fellow Servants had already given out their gifts and chocolates, all except for her.

A sigh escapes her mouth. _"Scathach... where are you..."_ Before she knew it, she had made her way back to the room they shared, the digital name plaque on the door reading 'Medusa' and 'Scathach'. Resigning to waiting out the remainder of the day in their room, she finds the crimson haired woman she yearned for when the door slid open.

"S-Scathach?"

"Ah, excellent timing. I was about to come find you."

"I've been looking for you all day, where were you?" More than a little annoyed, she had unconsciously begun to crease the box in her hands. She knows she checked their room, and it was definitely empty.

Spotting the heart-shaped box in her hands, Scathach realized that they were thinking along the same lines. "It appears I owe you a tiny apology." Walking over, she's pulls the purple haired girl in her waist, making sure to lock the door behind them. "I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay..." Although she had a sulky pout on her lips, the arms Medusa felt around her had her face slowly glowing red. "What were you doing all day; where were you?"

"Well..." Pulling her closer, the warrior-queen rests her chin on her chest, crimson eyes meeting purple-grey ones. She'd never admit it to anyone else, but one of the things she adored about Medusa was their difference in height. Not only did it make purplette other less self-conscious about her height, it also allowed her to easily rest her head against her soft yet sizable breasts. "It appears I wasn't the only one who thought to surprise her lover on this very special day."

"And what surprise would that be?" This close with her significant other, her scent alone had already improved her mood.

"There'd be no point if I told you, would it?" At her words, a rune circle lights up on the ground around them.

"Huh? Wait- We're not suppose to use magic-" Before she could finish, the spell activates with a flash.

_..._

"-in the dorms..." As the light dissipates, her senses quickly adjust to the new yet familiar environment around them. She'd been here before, Scathach's bedroom in her castle. Well, she could call it their bedroom at this point; she's been brought here more than a few times when they wanted a bit more privacy with each other.

"Now, what do we have here?" The crimson haired woman places her hands over the purplette's, still holding the box of chocolates. "Is this for me?"

"Yea, it's-" Noticing the creases she'd made on the box, dejection fell upon Medusa's eyes. "Ah, the box... ...Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. Look, it's just a few tiny creases, the box is fine." Lifting the lid open, crimson eyes sparkle at the delight within. "It looks amazing, Medusa. I love it. Thank you."

Hearing her satisfaction, a smile grew on the taller girl's lips. "So, what are we doing in Castle Dun Scaith?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell." Placing the box on the bed, the warrior-queen steps behinds the tall girl, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Now, close your eyes and follow me."

"You know I'll still be able to tell where we're going, right?"

"Just humor me, okay dear?"

Doing as she's told, the two women left the bedroom, walking through the castle halls. It doesn't take much for Medusa to guess their destination, but as they approach, a very familiar scent becomes present. _"Wait, isn't this..."_ There's no mistaking it, she's been around the exact same scent all morning; her fingers probably still had it. "Scathach, is that-..."

"No questions. Just trust me."

Entering a doorway, the hands guiding her left her shoulder, followed by the sound of a door opening. She definitely knew what sweet scent it was now. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

For a second, Medusa couldn't believe what she was looking at. They were in Scathach's private bath, but the large sunken bathtub was filled with chocolate. "Why is there..."

"Well, on Valentine's Day, you give the person you love chocolates, right?"

"...And you're giving me... a tub of chocolate...?"

"Surely you can already guess what..." Walking behind her, she leans into the purplette, placing her hands on her hips. Medusa's breath hitches as her hands slowly slide up, sensually crossing her waist. "... or rather, who I'm giving you as chocolate." She moves close, whispering into her ear before blowing at it.

Medusa purrs in response, her face flaring a bright red, heat already building between her legs. Reaching her desired destination, Scathach's fingers curl around the hem of her outfit. She pulls down, releasing the purplette's breasts from the confines of her black and purple top. "Look at how hard your nipples have gotten."

"Ah!-" A moan escapes her lips as fingers briefly brush against her cherry pink nubs.

"Now, let's get you out of these clothes."

Gloves, top and boots litter the floor one after another. But when she tugs at the waistband of her panties, the warrior-queen stops her from taking it off, easing her hands away from the last piece of clothing. "Nuh-uh. These, stay on."

"But chocolates gonna get-"

"I know."

The wetness in her panties slowly increasing, Medusa's arousal halts any further protest.

"What about your clothes?"

The crimson haired woman had taken off her heels and armor pieces, but was still in her bodysuit. "No more questions."

Bride-lifting her off her feet, Scathach seals her lips with a kiss. Slowly lowering Medusa into the chocolate, her back against the edge of the tub, she straddles the tall girl, pushing the kiss even deeper. Tongues rub at each other, saliva mixing their taste together. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, she has the purplette mewing into her mouth as she nibbles.

Scathach's hand finds her way down to her panties, fingers stroking her through the black fabric. "I love how wet you get for me." She says between kisses.

"That's just- Nnm- The chocolat- Mmpf- Ah!"

Her other hand cups Medusa's left breast, squeezing as her thumb rubs circles on her nipple, painting the pink nub with chocolate. Breaking their kiss, moans escape into the air, their parted lips still connected with a line of saliva. "How does it feel?"

"Nnh! Ahn- Sticky!-" With her long fingernails, Scathach pokes at her clit through the panties, inciting an even louder moan. Shifting down without breaking her rhythm, she takes Medusa's other nipple into her mouth, the taste of chocolate enhancing the experience more than she realized. For a brief moment, she had a lingering thought that she should've prepared a spell to let the tall girl lactate, but the pleasured voice filling her ears quickly pushes that tiny regret to the back of her mind.

There was always next time.

"Mm! Ahn!- Ye- Yes! I'm- Ahh!" As her voice grows louder with each moan, Scathach could tell she was close. At the moment of her orgasm, she bites down on the nub between her lips, pinching the other with her fingernails, the response music to her ears as the woman her in hand jerks with her climax.

"ScathAAAAAHHH!" Anything she had to say was immediately replaced by moans. The crimson haired woman was relentless, fingers and mouth continuing without pause.

Releasing the breast she was suckling with a pop, Scathach shifts upwards, tongue never leaving purplette's skin as she travels to her neck. Another moan comes for her ears as she sucks on the hollow of her neck. She proceeds to kiss around it, making sure to leave multiple chocolaty hickeys.

The warrior-queen's hand snakes into her panties, now touching her directly. Fingers slide up and down her folds, teasing at her entrance with each pass, her clit receiving a stroke from her thumb every now and again.

Scathach knew everything. Her strengths, her weaknesses. Where to kiss, where to lick, where to touch, where to pinch and bite; Medusa was putty in her lover's hands. And she loved being so. The teasing continues, another orgasm already building quickly.

Releasing her other hand from Medusa's breast, she eases her arm up. Moving close, the warrior-queen waste no time licking her exposed armpit. "Nnnhh!" The tall girl never fully understood the appeal of licking her armpits, yet every time Scathach's wet appendage works under her arms, it somehow adds to the pleasure.

Finally at her climax, the stroking fingers stop, just long enough for her to notice. The moment she does, two fingers enter her sacred garden. Her eyes widen, body jerking as an orgasm rips through her. "AAAHHHHH!"

Even as her pussy clams down around her, with the chocolate and two orgasms worth of wetness, Scathach easily inserts a third digit into her lover. "So warm, so tight. Can you feel it, Medusa? How tight you are for me, how your walls are squeezing me?" She breaths against her armpit.

The purplette could only respond in moans, pleasure robbing her of coherent speech. Her movements sped up, the warrior-queen pushing on her g-spot with each thrust, grinding the edge of her palm against her hardened clit. "Go on. Cum, my dear! Cum for me!"

"Hah! Ahn!- Uuh- Ahh! YAAHHH- Mmmmpf!" Right at the height of her scream, Scathach captures her lips with her own, stealing the voice of ecstasy for herself. She takes the purplette's chin, frenching her to deepen their kiss. Medusa's tongue puts up no resistance, giving her lover's wet appendage free reign over her own. When they finally break, she slumps against the edge of the bathtub.

She reaches out for her lovers chest, but the latter backs away. "Scathach... please... I need- I need to taste you."

"Don't worry, my love." Raising the three digits that were just in her to her mouth, she sultrily licks them off one by one. "We've only just begun."

Snapping her fingers, her bodysuit starts to change in color, going to a hazel brown as it slowly melts off, baring her skin one drop at a time. "You like it? I've put quite a bit of time into this one." A chocolate bodysuit; she's been wearing chocolate all this time. Seeing the look in Medusa's eyes, the past few days she spent perfecting her Rune-Chocolate was worth it. Smiling, she opens her arms towards her. "Now, come here."

The tall girl immediately surges forward, not a care in the world with all the chocolate splashing around. Latching onto her, she wastes no time going for her chocolate covered breasts. "Slow down a little. I'm not going anywhere; these breasts are all yours."

She doesn't listen. Sucking, biting, kissing, licking, squeezing, Medusa was like a hungry baby, taken over by love and lust. "S-So dericious." Coherent words somehow escape her busying mouth.

Stroking her head, she wipes off some chocolate from the tall girl's forehead. Licking her finger clean, the warrior-queen gathers chocolate-mixed saliva in her mouth, letting it drool down her breasts. Medusa shifts upwards, sucking it all up before taking the source into a sloppy kiss. They moan into each other, Medusa drinking as much of the prized liquid, leaving little to escape down their chins.

As they continue to swap spit, the crimson haired woman's hands move to her waist. Stripping off her panties, she raises it to the purplette's face. "Say 'ah'."

She listens, taking the gag into her mouth without hesitation. "Can you taste it? How much of yourself can you taste over the chocolate." She moans in response.

Taking a mouthful of chocolate, Scathach lifts the tall girl up. Hooking her legs on her shoulders, she has a clear view of her pussy. Their eyes meet for a moment, and it's immediately apparent what she intends with said mouthful of chocolate. Reflex takes over for a moment, she shakes her head, but her lover more than happily ignores her. Fingers on each side, she spreads Medusa's labia. Looking down the open entrance, she opens her mouth, letting the sweet liquid drip.

"Mnnnmmpp!" The purplette moans. Still sensitive from three orgasms, she could clearly feel the chocolate entering inside her. It was sticky, weird, yet it felt oh so good as the liquid slid deeper into her vagina. The act alone already threatened to bring forth another orgasm.

Emptying out her mouth, Scathach begins to eat her out. Expertly licking each nook and cranny, hungrily drinking her chocolate-mixed love juices, sucking sensually on her clit. Legs crossing around her neck, in just seconds, she has Medusa climaxing for her. She doesn't stop, the muffled screams turning her on even further, drowning herself in cunnilingus until the tall girl came two more times.

"MMMMMPPPFFF!" At the sixth orgasm, a surprise follows, a stream of yellow liquid shoots at her face. Her ears filled with gagged moans of embarrassment, Scathach more than happily opens her mouth for her warm drink.

"Delicious." Licking her lips, she sexily taunts, getting a rewarding look from the tall girl. "Now, turn around and point your ass up, towards me."

Lying chest towards the bathroom floor, she rests her elbows close to the edge of the tub, kneeling with her butt pointed as she was told. Immediately, runes bind her at wrists, elbows, knees and ankles. She moans in minor protests, but she'd be lying if she wasn't turned on more by it.

Rubbing her cheek against the purplette's butt, she carcasses her milky thighs. It was a sight to behold, and Scathach loved that she would be the only one to see her lover like this. "Keep those panties in your mouth now."

Dipping her tongue slightly in the chocolate, she licks her way up Medusa's inner left thigh, stopping just shy of where her legs met her groin, playfully blowing at her soaking core. The warrior-queen bites down, earning a gagged scream. From the first set of teeth marks, she repeats downwards, lining said thigh with a line of hickey-bites.

"MMMNNNNPPPFF!" The purplette screams into her panties with each closing of teeth around her flesh. Fists balled tightly, she struggled against her runic-shackles, but to no avail.

She repeats with the girl's right thigh, perfectly timing each bite with the latter's breathing. She loved breaking Medusa's rhythm. Completing her second set of love marks, Scathach draws close to her now quivering pussy, blowing directly at the hardened nub at the top.

Moaning in annoyance, Medusa tries to push her vagina into her face, but her lover backs away. Instead, she earns a tight slap that left a chocolaty hand print on her right ass cheek.

"Nuh-uh-uh. Not yet, sweet Medusa." Scathach slaps her butt again on both cheeks. Digging her nails in as she grabs each mound of sensitive flesh, she starts moving. Spreading her ass apart and back, the movements start to reverberate, indirectly stimulating her second entrance.

The tall girl's anus started twitching in response. Fingertips make their approach towards the it, making expert circles around without directly touching her. She could still feel the slight sting of her bite-marked thighs, her desperate pussy that was denied touch. Combined with the new teasing, she was driven further over the edge.

The crimson haired woman gathers some saliva, letting her spit drop into the valley between her lover's butt cheeks.

Another moan follows, the sensation of the saliva going down her sending shivers up her spin, finally pooling at her puckered skin. Before the drop of saliva could drip down further, a wet appendage makes contact with her rear entrance. "Mmnnn!- Mmmppp! Nmmppf!-" Medusa moans as the tongue lovingly prods and pushes into her.

"You're squeezing so hard on me... I love it." While her mouth busied, Scathach's dips her finger into the bath, caking her index in a thick later of chocolate.

For a moment, she could feel her lover smile against her ass. The tall girls turns her head slightly, barely noticing her hand out of the corner of her eye. Pulling back, the warrior-queen pushes her finger at the entrance, easily sliding into her perfectly lubricated anus.

She moves back to Medusa's core, finally giving her what she wants. She licks away at her dripping core, starting to wiggle her inserted digit, her free hand snaking towards the tall girl's clit, stroking and pinching away.

"MMMFFFFF!" Finally receiving what she desperately wanted, the purplette immediately climaxes hard, her body jerking violently in her binds. Even as she squirts and convulses, Scathach continues until she draws out another two orgasms of love juices to drink.

Medusa slums into her binds, letting her panties out of her mouth as she breathes heavily against the ground. But her lover wasn't done, not by a long shot.

Opening her hand, chocolate gathers at the rune in her palm, forming into a long phallic object. Inserting one end into herself, the crimson hared woman lets out a low moan, slightly surprised at how wet and sensitive she was. Her mouth curls into a grin; this was proof of just how much she loved the purplette.

The latter, still laid tired against the ground, hadn't noticed. Right at the moment of her next exhale, Scathach immediately thrusts into her, pushing her entire length in.

"HHHAAAYYYAAAAHHHHH!" Medusa lets out her loudest scream yet, immediately cumming from the sudden insertion. "SCATHACH WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOOHHH!- FUUWWAAHHH!"

The warrior-queen breasts press up against her back, hardened nipples dragging themselves up and down with each movement. "What am I doing? I'm going to fuck you senseless, dear Medusa!" Scathach captures her earlobe with her teeth.

"UWWAHHH! AHHN!- HAAHHH!" Her breasts bounce with each thrust, the chocolaty dildos entire length filling her completely with each thrust, poking at the entrance of her womb.

"Yes! Are you close? I'm about to cum, Medusa! Are you?!"

"Scathach! Scathaach! Scaathaaach!" Her lover's name was the only thing she could moan, the purplette completely drowned in pleasure.

"Let's cum together! When we do, I'm going to undo my spell. I'm going to fill you up; you're going to take my chocolate love into you! Okay?!" The warrior-queen speeds up.

"Yes! Cum! CUM WITH ME, MEDUSAAAAA!" "CUMMING! SCATHACH I'M!- I'M CUMMING!"

The lovers scream in unison, orgasm shocking pleasure throughout their bodies.

Undoing the rune-binds, she push Medusa out of the bath with her. Flipping her over, Scathach crawls on top, pressing their sticky bodies together. Taking her into a long deep kiss, their hands find each other, fingers intertwining as they continue rubbing against each other. Her hips were unconsciously moving on their own, grinding her own core against the tall girl's. Her spell undone, the hardened chocolate turns back into liquid, leaking out from them both, mixing with each other.

"Mai tuern..." Mouthing into their connected lips, Medusa quickly sits up, throwing the crimson haired woman off balance, onto her back. Grabbing her slender leg, she hooks it around her shoulder, shifting the two into an all-too-familiar position.

She starts moving, drenched rose gardens grinding against each other. With her spell undone, the chocolate liquid leaking out from both their entrances, mixing with each other with each slap of flesh against flesh. Rocking in sync with each other, combined moans grow louder and louder. Each time their clits rub with each other, an even stronger shock of pleasure shoots through them.

"Yea! That's it!- That's my girl! Right!- Right there!" Scathach usual controlling demeanor had broken, giving herself fully into pleasure's grasp.

"Ah! Yea!- I'm cumming!- Cumming again!"

Already sensitive from their last orgasm, and it doesn't take long before the two finally reach their climax, squirting against each other. With their final scream, both women drop onto the ground, gasping for air in the afterglow, still connected to each other.

Regaining her breath, Scathach pulls herself up. Reaching for the mix of chocolate combined cum, she draws some onto her fingers. She licks her digits clean, completely satisfied. "...We need a shower."

"...Y-Yea." Medusa mews softly.

* * *

Hours after their sexcapade, the two lovers were cuddled together in Scathach's bed, naked beneath the sheets.

"Mmm... These really are amazing, Medusa." The warrior-queen praises, reaching for another heart chocolate from the box sitting on her nightstand.

The purplette lets out a minor sigh, her cheek rested against the warrior-queen's chest.

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing. It's just... feels like my present pales in comparison to yours." She was pouting.

"Hey, don't say that." Shifting herself, she circles her free hand around the tall girl's waist. Pulling her closer, she rubs circles on her belly. "While my present may have taken things a little... 'overboard', you know I did it because I love you just as much as you love me. I enjoyed it just as much as you did."

Scathach reaches for another chocolate. "And I meant it when I said I loved these."

Sensually takes a bite of the sweet treat, she raises the remaining half to the purplette's lips. She made sure the side she bit on was pointed towards her. Her lover obliges, taking the chocolate into her own mouth along with the warrior-queen's fingers. "Tell me you don't think your hard work turned out was amazing."

Licking her digits clean for her, the tall girl smiles. "You always know how to make me happy."

"As do you me." Scathach cups her face, moving their faces close to each other. "Happy Valentine's Day, Medusa. I love you."

They share a kiss, deepening as they sink into the bed.


End file.
